(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly comprising a male part and a female part which are lockably connectable together.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of electrical connector assemblies have been proposed for the purpose of providing electrical connection between two electric devices. Some of the connector assemblies are of a type which comprises a plastic male part and a plastic female part which are lockably connectable together by locking means included in each of the parts. Most of the locking means comprise a latch-like member integral with one part and a striker-like member integral with the other part. However, due to the nature of the plastics, the locking function provided by such locking means deteriorates with the lapse of time. This undesirable phenomenon is pronounced in high temperature environments, sometimes leading to unexpected uncoupling of them during usage of same.